


nightmares

by joywrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joywrites/pseuds/joywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an rp I once had. Levi comforts Eren from his nightmares. </p><p>(Btw have you noticed I suck at summaries?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ so I'm actually quite happy with this one, it seems I like my writing everytime I write more haha. Um hope you enjoy yeah

A hesitant knock was met with a near pounding at Levi's door. The hour was late, he expected everyone to be asleep by now, so this must have to have been urgent, but it's not like it disturbed his sleep or whatever. 

He got up from his desk, pushing his aside his oh-so-hated paper work that he'd been working on ahead of time. 

"What do you want?" Assuming it was Hanji or someone like that, he opened the door with a scowl. His face dropping instantly at the sight in front of him.

In front of him was tear-filled and snot covered face on the head of a particular Eren Jaeger's, even messier than usual, bed head.

"Shit. Eren, are you alright?"

The kid himself seemed to break down even more at this, his legs giving out on him as he fell in front of Levi's feet.

Levi froze for a second in shock. Sure he'd seen Eren upset before, but never this bad. 

Hesitantly he crouched down to Eren's height and placed a careful hand on his shoulder which was only returned with jolt and another sob.

Levi's grip on his shoulder tightened, as he tried to face him properly. "Hey. You're alright now. Just take a few breaths and take it easy. You'll be fine, alright?"

Eren's eyes shone bright in terror, his tears making them look even brighter than usual, Levi duly noted. Eren broke their eye contact, sniffing down at the ground.

"S-sorry, Captain."

"Shh... Don't be. Let's get you inside, okay, and you can tell me all that happened."

Not trusting his speech, Eren nodded and followed in after Levi.

"Take a seat. I'll be there in a second."

Knowing full well of Levi's 'no sitting in his chair' rule, he took the risk of walking over to Levi's bed.

"Um... Is here okay?"

Levi glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

After the okay, he sat down with a soft sigh at the softness of the bed compared to his in the dungeon.

Levi returned soon after with a tissue box and two cups of tea. Eren looked up and gave him a small smile as thanks as he took a few tissues, blowing all the snot out of his system.

Levi set the tea beside them and drew his chair closer to Eren. "So, what's gotten you in such a mess, huh?"

Eren wiped the excess off of his face. "It- it'll sound stupid."

"I bet it won't."

"It-", he sighed. "J-just nightmares."

"Hm..." Levi picked up his cup, taking a sip. "Tell me about them."

Eren swallowed. "Well, it started out with all of us just killing Titans and then suddenly e-everyone was dying, you included, a-and I couldn't do anything. I tried screaming, I tried to stop it, but it just wouldn't. I was- I was useless, I-"

"Hey." By the time Eren had looked up, Levi had already put down his drink and was sat at the edge of his chair. 

Eren sniffled back the tears that were threatening to fall once more and covered his face with his hand.

"Eren."

This time when Eren looked up, Levi was sat next to him, hand on his knee, looking at him like he might break any minute.

Rubbing his knee gently, he continued. "What matters is that you're okay now and so are we. While nightmares may suck, they aren't real. And yeah I get that they can seem real, believe me. But you've just got to focus on the now, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Sucking in a few raggedy breaths, Eren nodded. "I-I'll try. T-thank you, Captain."

Levi took away his hand after a firm pat. "Just Levi, alright? Tonight I'm your friend, not your captain, alright?"

"A-alright... Thank you."

Going back to his original seat, he grabbed his tea and asked. "Anything else you need to talk about?"

Doing the same and taking a small sip, Eren thought. "Um..." Gulping down his tea, he asked. "How do you just move on after someone's death?"

Placing his tea back down, Levi frowned ever so slightly and answered back. "In my experience, you don't. It's something that stays with you forever, but you can learn how to ignore it. First of all you have to realise that it's not your fault, that you couldn't have known it would happen. Then you have to accept that it's happened and that there's nothing you could do to change it from happening. Once you've done that, it won't go away completely, but it will feel lighter on your shoulders."

Taking a sip from his tea, he continued, "Does that answer your question?"

"Most definitely, sir- I- I mean... Levi..."

Levi gulped down the liquid. "Good."

"Um... I should probably head back then."

"You can stay the night if you want."

Eren almost sprayed his drink everywhere. "What?"

"Really, it's not like I use that bed that much."

"A-are you sure?"

Levi gave him a look. "I wouldn't have suggested it if otherwise."

Eren frowned slightly at him. "Where will you sleep though?"

Standing up, Levi cracked his back and grabbed the two near emptied cups. "I won't most likely. I'll be fine though honestly."

"A- if you say so.."

Eren carefully got under the covers of LEVI'S bed, he subconsciously reminded himself, careful not to leave any creases or such, as Levi himself washed their cups.

Happy with his comfort, Eren watched as Levi went back to his desk, nose in his covers. 

"This light's not gonna bother you, is it?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks though."

Levi grunted out a response to which Eren thought was kind of cute as he snuggled in further, soon drifting off to sleep again.

_________________________________

 

Levi sighed as he had to go through his paper work again, glancing over at Eren occasionally to check how he was. The occasionally soon grew to often, sometimes just watching his peaceful face snore a little bit. 

Normally he'd find that shit annoying, but who was he kidding? It was fucking adorable. He scoffed at the thought and went back to working on the absolute opposite of adorable.

Only to be interrupted by a sudden shift to which he immediately stopped to check. The next was quiet murmuring to which he frowned at. Then, the constant tossing and turning started happening to which Levi got up to try and stop.

"Eren. Hey, get up."

No response, only louder murmurs.

He got closer to him, speaking louder now. "Eren. Get up."

No response again. This time crying like sounds were heard.

Levi sighed and got right beside him, shaking him gently. "Eren, c'mon get up already. Can you hear me?"

Eren seemed to flinch at the contact and rolled off to the other side quite frantically.

"Shit..." Levi was left with no choice but to crawl up onto the bed and grab Eren by both his shoulders, shaking him a little bit more harshly. "Eren, c'mon. Eren, can you hear me? Wake up."

Eren woke up with a gasp, grabbing onto Levi's arms with an intense force. Levi sighed in relief.

"L-Levi..." Eren sobbed, pulling said man into his arms in a tight hug, resting his head on his shoulder as he cried some more.

Levi's eyes widened as he suddenly fell along onto a side of the bed with Eren, hands in the air unsure of where to be. Eventually he just sighed and rested them against Eren, patting him comfortingly. 

They stayed like that for a bit before Eren pulled back a bit, sniffing slightly with a sad smile on his face. "You're okay."

Levi wanted to snort at that, but held it in, allowing a small laugh out. "Of course I am, dipshit, are you?"

A broken laugh came out of Eren, his smile growing wider. "Y-yeah."

"Good. You wanna let go of me now or?"

"O-oh, right of course, sorry." Eren laughed awkwardly as he pulled away from Levi. 

"It's fine. Anything else you need?"

"U-um... You... Wouldn't mind staying in here with me, would you? I mean-"

"If you want me to."

Eren smiled a thanks. "Yes, please."

Levi faked an annoyed sigh and blew off his desk's torch. "Alright."

Eren's smile grew even more. "Thank you." 

He felt a small sip next to him and subconsciously moved in closer, but Levi didn't seem to mind all that much.

Taking another risk, Eren bit his lip as he asked. "You wouldn't mind if I uh hugged you again, would you?"

He heard a quiet chuckle. "Knock yourself out."

He blushed slightly and then pulled Levi closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. He thought he heard Levi sigh beside him, but wasn't to sure as he snuggled in his head on Levi's shoulder.

"Night, Levi."

"Night, Eren."

The next thing he felt took him by complete surprise and so did to the man who did it himself.

"D-did you just..."

"S-shut up..."

Eren decided to do it back and kissed Levi on the forehead. "Night."

Levi took this as an almost challenge and took it a step forward, kissing him shortly on the lips. "Night."

Blushing furiously hard, Eren copied him once more. "Night."

Another kiss from Levi. "Night."

Another kiss from Eren. "Night."

And so on and on until they got to the point where there short kisses turned into a longer one, ending in a nice smack of lips.

"G-goodnight, Levi."

"... Goodnight, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any errors and I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
